Felix's Mission
by Andu243
Summary: Berated by SADIE for doing what he does, he waits for a second chance. Now he gets one.
1. Rainbow of Doom

"Walt, can I borrow an amulet?"

"Leave me alone, Felix."

"Please?"

"No."

"But I need to! I need to do a big spell, and I don't have enough energy."

"What spell is it?"

"Uh… _Hi-nehm_."

"What did you break?"

"Uh… the dining table."

"Sadie is going to turn you into a cockroach for that."

"Not if you let me use your amulet."

"Fine. Here you go."

"Thank you so much."

Felix took the amulet and raced to the basketball court before anybody could see him.

He never actually broke the dining table (He did once, but that's another story). He had other plans. He took a deep breath, and summoned five emperor penguins.

"Wait here," he told the penguins. He dashed off to return the amulet, and came back in little time.

"3 on 3. Tall one, your with me. So are you, Bigfoot. Play ball!"

* * *

><p><em>Second Half. Thirty seconds on the clock. 100 to 100. All up to me, <em>Felix thought as he faked a shot, then passed to Tall one. Tall one was about to win the game when…

Poof! He disappeared along with the other four penguins. Right there was Sadie. Looking angrier than anything he ever saw.

"Felix! What did I tell you about sneaking off to play basketball with penguins! Strike two mister! Next time is cockroach time! So you better –"

Her hair flew in her mouth, and all Felix heard was, "Won Wif Ack."

Carter walked in and Exclaimed, "Sadie, don't be so mean, we need him right?"

Sadie uttered a spell, and her hair went back to normal. "You're right."

Felix asked, "What do you mean, you need me?"

"Though you are probably going to screw this up," Sadie explained while her hair slowly crept back towards her mouth, "We need you to go on a mission. A serpopard is has been spotted about to terrorize San Antonio. The House of Life is blaming us and vetoing Uncle Amos's orders to help, so we got to take care of it. Normally I would never choose you but-"

Her hair went back in her mouth. Carter continued, "Sadie and I need to protect the manor, Bast is still in the Duat, Jaz is in a coma again(don't ask), Walt is hyper-busy studying, and it's similar stories for all the other trainees but you, seeing all you do is play basketball with penguins."

"Hey, I study too, just not all the time."

Sadie mumbled the spell again, and exclaimed, "We don't want to hear it. You can go, or no penguins for a month!"

"You already said no penguins for a year!"

"I'll make it a month if you go."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>At the Brooklyn Museum, Carter asked Felix, "You have your cell phone and your magic equipment, right?"<p>

"Yes."

Carter spoke, "Okay! Hopefully I'll see you later!" He looked at the obelisk and shouted, "San Antonio!"

_Real comforting, Carter. _A sand portal opened.

"See you guys," Felix said.

Right as Felix arrived, he gasped. The serpopard was scary. The Leopard half had blood-red spots instead of black. His serpent half had scales that reflected all different colors of the rainbow, but all the colors were darkened, making it look like the rainbow of doom. But that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was not that.

He had about 40 monster buddies with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	2. Execration

Felix gaped in horror at the army. There were serpopards, 15 red, warty trolls armed with khopeshes, bows, and knives, and the rest he couldn't identify. He pulled out his cell phone and called Sadie.

"Hello?" Sadie answered, "Did you do it?" Felix replied, "Uh, no. Because there 40 monsters!" "Ugh, I must have messed up when I was scrying on them," said Sadie.

"Well, can you send help, because I am going to die if I go in," added Felix. "OK, Carter and I will come, but you got to wait twelve hours for the obelisk to cool down. Stay alive, and keep the monsters in sight. Goodbye," she responded then hung up.

_This shouldn't be hard. Just got to sit around for twelve hours making sure the monsters don't kill someone, _he thought. He sat off to the side of the monsters, pretty far away, so he could see them, but it would be hard for them to see him. He pulled out some Chips Ahoy he smuggled, and his DS (He had to do something), and the stakeout began.

* * *

><p>After 6 hours on the DS, he got sleepy, so he ran in to a Starbucks and did something most 9-year-olds should never do. He drank coffee. After that he was on sugar high for 2 hours, but he was too far from the monsters for them to notice, and no monster moved. What could they be doing? Are they planning? He decided to sneak in their command tent.<p>

So he ran around the back of the army where the tent wasn't protected and saw something even weirder. The monsters were all sleeping, standing up.

Now he desperately needed answers. So he moved in, silently, and then mumbled a spell to make his head invisible, and poked inside the tent.

What he saw was scary. Four demons, which all looked different. One looked like he was made of millions of little balls with a frog in each one. Another had six arms, each which had a crab claw, one that morphed continuously into different shapes, and a fourth that was a giant fireball.

Fireball asked Crab-Arm, "How much longer?"

Carb-Arm replied, "Only twenty more of them. Should be two hours. Then Apophis will return early!"

They all laughed that evil laugh.

_Uh-oh_. He dashed out to and ran at top speed to his hiding spot.

He called Sadie. "Hello? Hi Felix. What's going on?" she answered.

"All the monsters are asleep and four demons are planning to execrate them in 2 hours to bring Apophis back early!" he shouted.

"WHAT? This is bad. Don't worry, we figured out how to speed up the cool down. We can be there in 2 hours at the fastest. Listen up. You need to kill 20 monsters, because if they die, they can't execrate, them and then they won't have Alive, goodbye!" then she hung she hung up.

Felix grinned. Then he summoned 4 penguins and 4 khopeshes. He armed the penguins and told them each to kill 5 monsters then go back to the Duat. Then Felix Started seeing black spots, and went unconsious

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he saw that the penguins were good warriors, for 3 of them killed five. But he saw the corpse of the fourth, who he somehow knew had only killed 4. He saw 2 monsters there, so the demons must have execrated 19. Felix was so tired, he could only watch as the demons dragged off their last monster.<p>

"Ha-di," someone shouted, and all the monsters and demons turn to dust.

Standing right there was Carter. "OK. This little episode is over, thanks to Felix here. You did great!" he said, "Let's go home."

"Uh, Carter?"

"Yes?"

"We got to wait twelve hours for the cool down."

"Drat."


End file.
